


A Place to Call Home

by BananasofThorns



Series: Angsty ironstrange fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hey look I actually wrote fluff, Inspired by art I saw on Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, They're in the second paragraph fyi, homeless stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Stark’s smile softened. “Let me help you, Stephen,” he said, holding out his free hand.





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please read the tags!

Stephen pulled the ragged red blanket over his head, doing his best to ignore the sympathetic looks from other people as they passed around him in a wide berth. He had no doubt that he smelled and looked horrible. He couldn’t remember the last time he had shaved or had a haircut, but those were the least of his problems. The downpour was getting heavier and the sky was getting even darker, the sun dipping below the buildings towering above him. It would be night soon enough, and Stephen didn’t have a place to sleep, didn’t have any way to keep himself from freezing in the rainy autumn air.

The wind began to blow rain under his blanket and into his face, making him have to squint to see. With a defeated sigh, Stephen lowered his arms and wrapped the blanket around his shaking torso. He knew it was probably a bad idea, especially since it was increasing the chance of getting him sick, but Stephen found he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had no friends, really, and he doubted the acquaintances he had would care - or notice - if he died.

Stephen didn’t notice the disappearance of rain for a few seconds, too wrapped in his thoughts, until someone beside him cleared their throat. Stephen stopped, confused, and looked up. Someone was holding an umbrella over his head and Stephen looked down, wondering who in their right mind would take time out of their day to help a nameless homeless man.

He paused, blinked, and blinked again when Tony Stark smiled slightly up at him, one hand holding tightly onto his umbrella so it didn’t blow away. For a moment, all Stephen could do was stare incredulously at the billionaire. Then he regained his senses and began to walk away, barely resisting the urge to grumble in annoyance as Stark followed him, umbrella firmly stationed over both their heads.

“What do you want, Stark?” Stephen mumbled, avoiding making eye contact. Beside him, Stark laughed, but it wasn’t filled with malice.

“Do you  _ not _ what me to help you? Do you want me to leave you to get hypothermia or something?” Stephen snorted, his mouth twisting into a bitter smile. Stark paused, studying him. “Were you considering getting yourself sick?” He asked, tone considerably softer.

“What does it matter to you? I’m one of the many homeless people in New York, what makes me so special? Don’t you have better things to do?”

Stark paused. “You’re homeless?”

Stephen sighed, wondering how the smell hadn’t given that away already. “That’s what that word tends to mean, yes.”

“So you were just going to wander around New York until you got sick, and then you were going to go hide away, defenseless, in an alley?” Stephen didn’t answer, which apparently was answer enough for Stark. The shorter man stopped walking and turned to face Stephen, who had stopped with him. “Let me help you.”

“You don’t even know my name,” Stephen deflected, ignoring the hope that was beginning to bubble in his chest.

Stark smirked. “So tell me.”

Stephen hesitated then sighed, giving in. “Stephen.”

Stark’s smile softened. “Let me help you, Stephen,” he said, holding out his free hand. Slowly, Stephen took it and allowed Stark to lead him into the building they had walked to. As the warm air swirled around him, Stephen allowed himself to think that maybe he had a home for the first time in years.


End file.
